Domination
by Skarto
Summary: Salazar wants Leon as a pet. What he wants, he usually gets. Slash, Ds.


**I wrote this for LadyofSerpantsandReeds as a giftfic on DeviantArt when she requested a Salazar/Leon. The theme is...uh, D/s, I guess.**

**Warnings: M/M sex, slave, Dominant/submissive..**

He looked so..._cute_ asleep.

Salazar smiled to himself as the infantile word came to mind and walked across to the bed where his little obsession lay. The American was curled up in a deep sleep, bare chest rising and falling, blissfully unaware that he was now the Castallan's property. Salazar had all but begged for Lord Saddler to let him claim the agent as his own- Leon's fortitude and strength had caught his eye as soon as he entered the castle. The agent was everything he wasn't; tall, physically powerful...handsome...and Salazar was instantly smitten. When the man had fallen unconscious from another mental attack by his Plaga, the Castallan ordered that he be brought to his personal chambers _instantly_. And now...

Now he could gaze at that perfect face while it was relaxed and peaceful instead of glaring at him with hate. Blue eyes were hidden behind fluttering lids as the agent dreamed, probably due to, and about, the Plaga inside him. Honey coloured hair hung over his face, moving slightly with his rhythmic breathing. Salazar cautiously reached out a hand, tucking a lock behind the agent's ear and letting his fingers trace over a smooth cheek. He was thrilled at this first touch of his pet, desiring to feel and see more.

His hand moved down, caressing the American's neck, trembling slightly as he imagined his arms around it, gripping onto the warm body pressed against him. Fierce need rose inside him, and he had to shake his head to clear it. There was plenty of time for things like that later. Right now, he wanted to take things slow.

Salazar was more than pleased that Leon was infected with the Plaga; since he was Castallan, he could control it, which would make it a lot easier to coerce the American into certain...activities. Just thinking about it put a grin on his face. He slid a hand across Leon's chest in appreciation, the tight muscles twitching slightly as though tickled. Desiring better access, the small man rolled the agent onto his back, carefully clambering onto him and straddling his stomach. He leaned in close, hair falling like a silver curtain around the American's face. The man slept on, probably still exhausted from his antics in the village. Ramon shivered, his lips brushing over the other's, a hand sneaking through sleek, blond hair. His heart was thumping with force, determined on pumping blood to a part of his body that he hoped would be in use very soon.

His grip in the hair tightened as he lowered his head down even more, finally meeting the agent's lips. Exhilaration soared through his entire body (favoring his groin) and he moaned quietly into the mouth. The silky stomach was subjected to caresses from his fingertips and the Castallan was sure that the other man could feel his heat, his weight on top. With a hint of regret he pulled away. It was time to wake up his soon-to-be lover.

"Kennedy..." He whispered gently, anticipation lacing his voice. A small hand found the agent's cheek, the thumb caressing the skin just below his eye. "Come now, Kennedy, wake up."

He watched those icy-blue eyes open, drowsy confusion swiftly turning to fear and hate.

"Salazar!" Leon wrenched himself backwards, trying to dislodge the grip the smaller man had on him. However, the Castallan wasn't going to give up his new toy easily, and clung stubbornly on, stroking the agent's hair and making 'shhh' noises. Leon made a noise of disgust when he realized that he lacked a shirt, and set about trying to prise the obsessed man off. Salazar grew annoyed quickly.

"Stop fighting me, Kennedy." He ordered, watching the other man expectantly. It was as though the American had suddenly been sedated; his body dropped passively back into the sheets, although his eyes remained confused and angry. Salazar smirked his victory, trailing a teasing finger up the bared chest. "I control the Plaga..." he whispered, rubbing a nipple, "so I control _you_." He took in the look of terror on the agent's face as the man realized that this was a situation he couldn't escape from. "That's right Kennedy...you're mine."

Still grinning, the Castallan brought his face closer as he did when the American was unconscious. Now he was awake, he could order him to do...anything. He could see the man trying to escape, trying to fight the Plaga, but that was expected. He wouldn't win.

"Relax."

The muscles underneath his small body went instantly limp and he purred in approval, deciding his next course of action. Their lips were centimeters apart; he darted a tongue out to taste again, licking around the cavity, but never penetrating it. His breath hitched and he whispered an order, barely loud enough to hear. Leon's face screwed up in revulsion, but he had no choice and obediently pressed his mouth against Salazar's. Having the man's lips and tongue respond to his sped the Castallan's breathing up. He ran his hands up and down the agent's chest, breaking the kiss to nuzzle the side of his neck, licking where the flesh throbbed at the pulse. Leon shuddered beneath him; with revulsion or rising pleasure, Salazar didn't care. He leaned back, cheeks slightly flushed, breathing heavily with excitement. The American stared back at him, hate prevalent on his face. The smaller man smirked and gestured to his own shirt. "Take this off. Slowly."

Leon swallowed, hands controlled by the Plaga coming up. They swept across the material, unfastening buttons to reveal a pale chest and then were placed on Salazar's shoulders, sliding the shirt off. Pleased, the Castallan shifted closer, examining the buckle on his pet's hindering pants with his hand. "I'm going to enjoy owning you, Kennedy." He murmured, giving full attention to the man's thighs. "You will be my first lover, obeying me as your master."

Leon listened angrily, still trying as hard as he could to fight the Plaga, retorting maliciously.

"Like Hell! What's the matter _kid_, Saddler not shown you how to be a man yet?" Salazar's face turned dark.

"My Lord prefers to seek...other pleasures. Pleasures that happily become his whore at the slightest command." The Castallan absently rubbed the American's chest, his voice becoming resolute. "He may be my Lord, but I do not cast my eyes downward every time he appears. Unlike some." Leon's curiosity got the better of him, and he plucked up the courage to ask.

"Mendez?"

"Yes..." hissed the smaller man with venom. "_Mendez_. He lies on his back whenever Saddler orders...becoming lower than a dog... Still, my Lord seems to enjoy dominating lowly creatures, I wanted to see if it was worth it." Leon snarled, but Salazar stopped him with a simple command, causing him to freeze on the bed. "Good, my pet. Although, if you were truly a pet...you would have to wear..." He reached for something on the end of the bed, Leon's sharp protests ignored as it was revealed. Clenched in Salazar's hand was a leather collar, looking disturbingly similar to one seen on a domestic dog. The agent's eyes glowed fiercely.

"I am not wearing that."

Salazar smiled, fastening it around his neck even as Leon twitched to try and stop him. "I'm afraid you have no say in the matter." He withdrew his hands, admiring the effect the collar had. The American growled at the humiliating object, trying to despondently tug it loose. Salazar clicked his tongue, reprimanding him with a warning. "If you manage to get that off, not only will it go back on tighter, but you'll also be wearing a leash to go with it." Under the Plaga's influence, Leon meekly stopped, face turning from anger to fear as the Castallan began working the agent's pants loose. His small hand was cold against the hot flesh and Salazar connected their mouths again, Leon barely reacting as his body was physically coaxed into lust. He groaned, his own hands reluctantly entwining in the long shining strands, fingers gently clenching and releasing.

Still exploring the recess of Leon's underwear, Salazar's hand slid around a growing erection. Delighted, he kissed the agent again, although, as expected, the man didn't react much, too preoccupied with gasping.

Letting go, Salazar was treated to a disappointed moan that the American tried to stifle. He almost giggled, remembering himself just in time. "Kennedy..." he muttered, attracting his pet's attention, "touch me."

There was a pause, Leon's face revealing more curiosity than fear or anger, though the Castallan could still see traces of those emotions. He grinned. The Plaga was taking a more serious hold.

Hands ran up his side, fingers gently playing across ribs, making him shiver. The agent propped himself against the headboard of the bed, positioning his master to sit on his hips. He wrapped an arm round his waist, Salazar's hands tangling in his hair. Their bare chests pressed together, one toned and strong, the other pale and thin. Leon stroked the smaller man's back, obeying every command that was passionately whispered to him.

A tongue flickered across his throat as he threw his head back. Fingers gently passed over one of his nipples, slightly pinching the sensitive nub. They kissed again, Salazar swiftly becoming overwhelmed with need. He broke away, the American watching him with hungry orange eyes, and tugged at his open jeans. "These will have to go." Leon instantly kicked off the pants and underwear, lying naked on the bed. Eyes wide, Salazar ran his palms up the agent's legs, stopping with his fingers caressing the man's inner thighs. He gazed up; the American really was a treat to look at, especially clad only in a collar, an intimate sign of ownership.

Salazar removed the rest of his own clothes, feeling slightly self-conscious as the man on the bed stared at him. However, the agent simply held out his arms, eyes glowing that recognized bright orange that was seen in most of the Plaga forms. The Castallan straddled him again, moaning as his arousal was caught in a fist. He was held close, a hand through his hair, murmuring affirmative words in regards to the hand covering his erection that moved in a regular rhythm. He strained, pressing his lips close to his pet's ear, groaning with pleasure. Leon's hands abandoned his member, sliding down to cup his buttocks, softly squeezing. He raised him slightly, pushing their erections together, locking eyes with the smaller man.

"Master..." he whispered, leaning his forehead against the other. "Let me...?"

Salazar touched the collar around Leon's neck, grasping it in his hand as though it were an anchor to his pet. "_Yes_."

The agent smiled reassuringly, pressing the Castallan's firm body against his own. He let instinct guide him, coating his fingers with saliva, sliding them patiently into the smaller man. His master twitched, desperate arms thrown around his neck. A few minutes of gentle stretching later, and Leon withdrew his fingers, carefully nudging the tip of his arousal to the right position, all the while nuzzling and kissing his master's neck. Salazar felt something else prod at him _there_, sliding over his entrance and he clung on to his pet, jerking slightly at the feeling. Closing his eyes, he allowed Leon to draw him down slowly, impaling him.

The Castallan gritted his teeth as instant pain ripped through him. Determined not to show any outwards signs of hurt, he brought his lips to the American's, the passion fading the pain slightly. At least they were going slow.

Leon took the lead at first, lying down fully on the bed, steadying the hips that sat on his pelvis. He gripped Salazar's sides, giving a first, slow thrust upwards, causing them both to moan. To become more stable, the Castallan braced both hands on either side of the agent, giving a startled cry as the man's member entered him again.

Salazar's mind was in a state of numb bliss. Never had he felt this much pleasure before; being with another person only intensified these sensations. He cried out again, the smirk on Leon's face reminding him that he should be the one doing the work. He grunted, raising himself up and then letting the hands on his hips pull him back down. Looking down, he watched the face below him contort in lust, the orange eyes closing and the swollen lips parting as the agent panted, pulling the Castallan down harder. Salazar started to rock himself almost frantically, grabbing at Leon's arms and leaving red marks. The American ran his hands over that pale chest, descending to the smaller man's sex, caressing and stroking the hard flesh until the Castallan was thrusting himself forward. Silver hair floated on his shoulders, flowing over his back as he rode the bucking body. Sweat sheened on each of their bodies, cries growing louder. Leon's eyes glittered, the collar clenched in two small hands by his master.

He had never really been one for cussing but when his climax hit, Salazar's brain decided to spill all the swear words it knew. He tensed, body arching backwards, toes curling and fingers digging into the soft skin of Leon's stomach. The scent of semen and sweat hit the American's nose and he watched as the man sitting on top of him juddered on his perch, swearing at the top of his lungs. His chest was coated in Salazar's release, the silver-haired man bent over him in exhaustion. Leon still gripped him however, still moving inside him, desperate for his own pleasure. His orange eyes brightened as he came, mouth open in silent pleasure, pulsing deep inside his master.

They trembled with aftershocks for a few moments, drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. Salazar pulled himself off Leon with a wince, crawling up the bed to lie next to his pet. Leon's eyes had returned to their sky-blue color, and were looking at him with renewed fear. He flinched from Salazar as the man grabbed his collar, pulling him into a kiss. The Castallan grinned, pleased at both his pet's obedience, and the humiliation that had been dealt.

"My pet..." he whispered, stroking Leon's cheek comfortingly, "did you enjoy that?" The American turned his face away, covering himself with the sheets, feeling sickened. Salazar laughed, embracing the agent from behind, devilishly licking an exposed ear. "Well don't worry, _amor_. They will be plenty more of that." He slid a hand across Leon's neck, to grasp the collar again, murmuring a single word into the ear.

"..._Pet_..."

He sat back, satisfied, listening to the American beginning to sob.


End file.
